Awesome Simplicity
by angellwings
Summary: A series of drabbles about Flynn and Gemma for the Ars Amatoria challenge. Spoilers for "Not So Simple" and "Dome Dolls" and the finale.
1. Secret

**

* * *

**

Secret

* * *

Flynn watched Gem and Gemma walk away. He looked back to the table where they had previously been sitting and noticed Gemma had left a book on the table. The twins began a game of pool. They had obviously forgotten about the open book on one of HIS work tables. He sighed, and moved toward it. He was just going to close it and move it out of the way. Nothing more, nothing less. That's all. It's not like he cared how Gemma saw the world anyway.

Although, it might be interesting to find out how that mind of hers worked. He knew she and her brother were smart, as smart as Dr. K, but he didn't know what she thought about the world around her (other than "shoot first, ask later" that is.) He shook himself of the thoughts. _No Flynn_, he thought to himself, _you can't read a girl's diary. That's very wrong._ He gingerly reached forward to close the book. He had to look at it to close it didn't he? He couldn't help it if he read over just a _few_ sentences. He glanced warily at Gem and Gemma as they set up the pool table, and then glanced back down at the book. His eyes automatically found his name. She had written something about him. He moved toward the top of the page and found the rest of the team's names as well. She'd written something about all of them. His eyes flew over the words and his brain attempted to take in the important phrases.

Dillon: Nice yet broody, Summer: Caring with great hair, Scott: brave, go-getter with daddy issues, Ziggy: Funny, and he was…a simple mechanic? Simple?

"A simple mechanic?" He asked before he had a chance to think about it. "Is that what you think? A simple mechanic?"

He was not simple! He may not blab about his ideas the way Dr. K did, but he did have some rather complex ideas! And, sure, he couldn't quite work out the bugs in some of them, but he would one day! Besides some of his ideas really worked! He may not be a super genius but he knew how to manipulate and improve technology.

"You read my dairy!" Gemma yelled in outrage.

"Yes!" He exclaimed before he saw the offended look on Gemma's face. "I did…accidentally."

He had never really seen Gemma annoyed before, but the look on her face now clearly told him that she was. Maybe she would be less annoyed if he showed her some of his NOT simple ideas. He turned and began to point out some of his inventions. Gemma grinned in amusement as his first invention failed to work. He scrambled to find another invention that did work, and he quickly demonstrated the one he found. He was pleased to see Gemma's expression change from amused to impressed as his car washer did its job.

"Simple?" He asked proudly. "I think not."

He realized he had her intrigued and motioned for her to follow him over to another table. He picked up what he liked to think of as his "opus" and held it out for her to see.

"This is my masterpiece. With it we could-"

He bit back a groan as the alarms sounded around them. Knowing Gem and Gemma he probably wouldn't have another opportunity to show them how complicated he truly was. He watched the others leave in disappointment. So much for changing Gemma's opinion of him. Not that it really mattered. He didn't truly care about what she thought of him anyway, did he?

He sighed laboriously as he followed after the others. Okay, maybe he cared about what she thought…a little bit.

* * *

_So this is my series of drabbles about Flynn and Gemma (or Gynna) as I like to call them. It's for the Ars Amatoria Challenge. After watching "Not So Simple" I decided that I ADORED this Flynn and Gemma. Too cute! So I almost immediately started working on drabbles. I already have a few written out and I am working on more. I hope you guys like them! _

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	2. Confidence

**

* * *

**

Confidence

* * *

Gemma closed her diary and glanced at the trash barrel Flynn had thrown all of his projects in. Gem asked if she was going to bed, and she quickly told him to go ahead. Vaguely aware that she had promised to follow him soon when she knew she probably wouldn't. She crossed the room and picked up the invention that resembled a wheel that was sitting on top. It looked intriguing. Should she work on something that belonged to Flynn? He did throw it away, and on top of that he also read her diary. It seemed like an even trade to her. She raced to the nearest computer and hooked up the tiny wheel. She was going to figure out how this thing was supposed to work and how to MAKE it work even if it took all night. As she glanced over the plans and the configurations she became more and more impressed with Flynn. She thought it was complex before, but now…she was certain it was genius! And Flynn made this without all the training that she, her brother, and Dr. K had.

She definitely did not find him so simple anymore.

She was so wrapped up in uncovering the secrets of the wheel that she didn't hear Ziggy, Dillon, Scott, and Flynn coming up from behind her. It wasn't until Flynn spoke directly to her that she was even aware anyone else was nearby.

"You going to bed, Gemma? Hey! That's my stuff you're messing with!"

She heard his footsteps rush forward and she turned toward him, "What do you call this thing?"

"it's a self deploying combat weapon. It never really made it to the naming it stage on account of it not being 'sanctioned', but-"

"But nothing!" Gemma exclaimed in excitement. "it's brilliant!"

She felt a shift in the gaze Flynn had focused on her as if he were trying to figure something out, "Alright, what's your angle missy?"

"No angle," She said simply. Why would she have an angle? Was no one ever just curious about Flynn's creations? She turned back to the screen to continue investigating the "self deploying attack vehicle". She already noticed a few things that might make it better, faster, and stronger. Her eyes widened eagerly as she had an idea, "How about…we give your little weapon some upgrades? Just you and me?"

Flynn was staring at her suspiciously again. Did he really think she was up to something? This was just her way of apologizing for calling him simple. She wanted to show him that he was right. He wasn't simple, and that he should have totally confidence in his talents. After studying this thing…she certainly had confidence in him.

"You and me?" He asked. She nodded. "Not you and Gem?"

She shook her head, and couldn't help but wonder why he asked. Didn't she say "Just you and me"? She didn't say "Just you and me and Gem." She was certain of that. He looked around and then turned back to her.

"You're not gonna, um, finish my sentences are you?" He asked.

She furrowed her brow at him and grinned, "No." Her brain moved past her initial worries about his tone when he asked that questioned. He seemed afraid of the idea of her finishing his sentences, but that wasn't her concern right now. She had a name for this invention of Flynn's.

"How do you feel about the name…Road Attack Zord?"

Gemma felt relieved as Flynn's confused expression melted into an excited grin. Was he finally ready to work on this thing now? She didn't know if she could restrain herself for much longer. She was dying to get to work.


	3. Time

**

* * *

**

Time

* * *

Flynn was still surprised that Gemma had offered to work on the newly christened "Road Attack Zord." They had figured out the best and quickest way for them to work. Gemma would configure the programming and Flynn would make the physical changes that were necessary. It was going to take all night, but it definitely wouldn't take as long as it would have for him to work on it by himself. The programming is what made this thing difficult for him in the first place, but it turned out that computer programming and configurations are something that Gemma was very skilled at. Something else that he was learning about Gemma was that she had a very dedicated work ethic. He accidentally took a nap a few hours into the work and was pleased to discover when he woke up that she hadn't stopped. She had kept on working.

"Can you pass me that three mil driver?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

He grinned at the image of her sleeping on the desk and gently pried the driver out of her hand and continued working. A few hours later he finished up the last of the physical changes to the device and drifted off to sleep as well. He hadn't meant to, but he was just too tired to climb the stairs to his room.

* * *

_I know this is short, but well...I did say drabbles. Enjoy!_

_angelliwngs_


	4. Helm

**

* * *

**

Helm

* * *

Gemma and Flynn were woken up by a tremor and then fully woken up by the alarms going off in the garage. The rest of the team raced down the stairs and Flynn and Gemma exchanged grins as Flynn held the Road Attack Zord in his hands. He put it down as he and Gemma raced off to be briefed by Dr. K. She told them about how powerful the new AttackBot was and she told them the megazords were still useless. There was another tremor and every one left quickly with the exception of Flynn and Gemma. Gem stopped and glanced questioningly at his sister.

"You go ahead," She said with a nod. Gem hesitated so Gemma spoke up again, "Hurry!"

Flynn put aside his shock at her sending Gem away for later and focused on convincing Dr. K to let them use the Attack Zord, "Doctor, I've been developing a weapon. It's-"

"The Road Attack Zord. I helped him upload into your system last night," Gemma offered urgently. Dr. K's face grew concerned and she turned back to face her moniters.

Flynn was relieved to have Gemma there. Facing Dr. K after yesterday's fiasco didn't seem so terrible with her beside of him.

"You two accessed my bio-energy configurations without permission!"

Gemma rushed to stand in front of Dr. K. Flynn was still shocked at how invested in this Gemma seemed as he followed her.

"We could down morph it, and use it to fend off the attack bot!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Negative," Dr. K said quickly. "Unleashing this unproven untested entity is likely to backfire and destroy us all."

There was another tremor and Dr. K spoke up again, "Now get out there! We're wasting time!"

As Flynn ran off to join the fight he noticed Gemma lingered behind for a split second longer than himself. Once this was over he was going to have to ask her a few questions about why exactly she cared so much about all of this.


	5. Fight

**

* * *

**

Fight

* * *

The others had already left so they had been forced to load into Flynn's car and leave on their own. Flynn hit the brakes as explosions went off in front of the car. They both noticed Tenaya charging the vehicle. Gemma's eyes widened and she and Flynn both rolled out of the car. Tenaya fought Flynn until Gemma caught her eye as she was coming around the car. Gemma grinned and accepted the challenge of battling Tenaya. But she had unfortunately underestimated Tenaya. Gemma glared at the villain in frustration as she was pushed back. Gemma hadn't expected Flynn to come rushing to her side. She wasn't used to fighting side by side with anyone other than Gem. She was even more surprised when Flynn picked her up and spun her around in a move that seemed to be inspired by swing dancing. They somehow managed to transition right back into the hand to hand fighting with Tenaya after that. Only Gemma was too distracted by how well she was working with someone other than Gem. Sure there was that one time she had fought beside of Scott, but Gem had been very close by that time. He wasn't quite as close this time. Tenaya swiped across her calf and Gemma went flying backwards. She was trying to figure out how she could twist and land safely, but she couldn't seem to work up the momentum to flip or twist. She closed her eyes as she fell backwards and waited for the impact against the pavement. Instead she felt two strong arms catch her. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Flynn. She felt something flutter in her chest when he smiled back at her.

"Thanks," Gemma said brightly as he put her down. She and Flynn continued to fight Tenaya. Flynn was thrown off to the side, and Gemma wanted to go check on him but she was caught in a fight with Tenaya. Tenaya wasn't letting her go anywhere. She did manage to glance over to where Flynn had been thrown. He was fine and talking to the other rangers. Gemma returned her focus to the fight now that she knew Flynn wasn't hurt. She glared at Tenaya and got in a few kicks before they were caught in a stand still. Flynn joined the fight again and there was a moment where everything paused and they listened as they rangers tried to figure out how to stop the Road Attack Zord. Gemma knew immediately what had happened. Tenaya kicked a distracted Flynn away again and Gemma over heard him telling the others that he didn't know what had happened. Gemma swallowed thickly. She felt Tenaya begin to push her way forward and Gemma pushed right back. Enough was enough. They needed to get to her brother and the others. Gemma switched things up and launched herself forward and put Tenaya on the defensive. Gemma kicked Tenaya one last time and sent her flying. She ran back to Flynn and helped him up.

"I do," Gemma said in glumly. "And it's all my fault."

She and Flynn listened as the rangers struggled.

"Alright, listen, I installed a built in shut off. Just give it a good whack right in the middle," Flynn instructed the rangers. Gem knocked the thing down across the middle and Summer confirmed that it had turned the zord off. Gemma and Flynn celebrated quickly before rushing back to Flynn's SUV. As they shut their doors Flynn spoke up.

"What did you mean it was your fault?" He asked.

"My upgrade," Gemma said hesitantly. "It gave it too much power. Flynn, I'm so sorry."

He had to get over how strange it was to hear Gemma apologizing for giving something too much power in order to think about what had happened. The Road Attack Zord had too much power. If only their other zords had that much power. He grinned excitedly. That was a brilliant idea.

"Don't be. Power is exactly what we need!" He told her. He pulled out his morpher, "Dr. K, you need to listen to me very carefully…"

Gemma smirked as she listened to him explain his plan to Dr. K. Flynn was a genius.

"Let's go get our zords," Flynn smirked as he sped off.


	6. Closer

* * *

**Closer**

* * *

Gemma finished writing her last sentence in her diary as she and Gem headed toward their room. It was time for bed. She was tempted to tell Gem to go ahead, but ever since her all nighter with Flynn he had become extra clingy. She wrote the last word as she reached the last step.

"Gemma," She heard Flynn call.

She looked up to see him peeking out of his doorway. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The fluttering in her stomach was back.

"Um, would you be keen to giving me a hand building some more Venjix destroying upgrades…say this weekend?" He asked brightly.

A huge smile spread across Gemma's face, "I'd love to."

She cast a glance at Gem who had come back into the doorway. Her face fell slightly, "But I'm helping Gem with-"

"Lots of other stuff," Gem interrupted immediately. He quickly retreated back to their room. Gemma looked down at the floor and then smiled weakly at Flynn. He grinned and Gemma couldn't help but think he understood. Gem was feeling left out and had decided to make sure he never felt left out again. As she headed into her room she decided she would find time to hang out and work with Flynn. She loved Gem and they would always be a great team but it couldn't hurt to spend time with some else, could it?


	7. Green Eyed Monster

* * *

**Green-Eyed Monster**

* * *

Gem climbed up into his bunk and waited patiently for Gemma to enter the room. He had left her out in the hallway with Flynn. Flynn…was going to be a problem. He was a nice guy, but Gemma worked too well with him. She wasn't supposed to work that well with someone who wasn't him. She was HIS sister and teammate. He supposed that they were now a part of another team, but he still considered Gemma and himself to be their own awesome team. Who's to say what would happen to that if she started working with Flynn? Gem wouldn't get to work with her as often. What if he lost his sister to the mechanic? No, that wasn't going to happen. He and Gemma were working on a lot of stuff this weekend. He figured they could work on a lot of the things they had tossed out before. Maybe they could tweak them and get them to work. It would take forever, but that was fine with him. Gemma entered the room and sat down on her bottom bunk. He noticed she didn't move to lay down. She just sat there. When he didn't hear any movement after a few minutes he spoke up.

"Gemma?"

She sighed, "Yes, Gem?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said softly. "I'm just a little distracted."

"By what?" he asked curiously.

"Um, girl stuff," She suggested.

"Girl stuff?" He asked in confusion. "What do you mean girl stuff?"

"Well, Summer says it's things a girl doesn't want to discuss with her family."

"There's something you don't want to discuss with me?" He asked in a wounded tone.

"Well, it's just…it might not be comfortable to talk about this with you. That's all," She said brightly.

"Oh," He said with a furrowed brow. This had never happened before. He chose to blame Flynn. Gemma had always told him everything before Flynn came along.

"Gem?" He heard his sister ask.

"Yes?"

"If I hurt your feelings this week I'm sorry. I was trying to help Flynn," Gemma said honestly.

He smiled softly, and looked up at the ceiling, "You did a little bit, but it's okay. I understand."

"You know Flynn is really a very interesting person," Gemma said brightly. A moment later he heard her whisper under her breath, "Fascinating even."

He held back a sigh. Keeping Flynn away from Gemma was going to be his new project, "G'night, Gemma."

"G'night, Gem," She said as she turned out the bedside lamp.


	8. Youth

**

* * *

**

Youth

* * *

As Flynn walked away to get his tools to work on his car he saw Gemma pass him and stop at a small table.

"What a perfect morning for a run," She said brightly as Scott and Gem jogged in a few minutes behind her.

"There is no WAY you beat us here!" Scott exclaimed as he skidded into the garage. "No way!"

Flynn chuckled lightly from his work bench and grinned.

"She MUST have taken a short cut," Gem said speculatively. Flynn leaned back in the hopes of seeing Gemma's expression. He smirked as he caught site of it. She was staring at her brother with a face that clearly said 'You are in denial', but she said nothing and munched on a chip.

He knew when the three of them left this morning that Gemma would beat them, and he had been looking forward to her triumphant moment ever since then. He knew that given all of her energy and every bit of her youthful spirit she would have an entertaining reaction to Scott's sore loser side. He hadn't expected Gem to react that way though, but Flynn supposed it was due to his prolonged exposure to the rest of them that caused it. Scott and Gem continued to discuss their loss while Gemma grinned and walked toward the steps. She passed him again, but this time she smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, Flynn."

"Mornin', Gemma. I see you had a wonderful run," He chuckled with a wink.

"Yes, I did," She smirked. "Maybe next time it'll be you I win against."

He watched her walk away and shook his head as he mumbled to himself, "You already have, woman. You already have."


	9. Reaction

**

* * *

**

**Reaction**

* * *

Flynn noticed Gemma coming back down the steps and grinned. Gem was fully distracted by Summer, Scott, Dillon, and the pool table. He cleared his throat and acted fast.

"Gemma."

"Yes?" She asked as she approached him.

"I've been thinking, the Road Attack Zord isn't quite perfect yet, and to help him get there he's going to need-"

"A few upgrades!" She exclaimed eagerly.

Flynn smiled and nodded, "Exactly. I was hoping that we could work on it now unless you have other plans."

Gemma glanced worriedly at Gem, but seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when she noticed he was busy. She smiled brightly up at Flynn, "No other plans what so ever."

"Good, so we can get started?" He asked as he scooted to the right and made room for her at his work station.

He watched contentedly as she began typing away. She was running every single scan or test she could think of that might tell them how to make the zord more efficient. After a few minutes she spoke up thoughtfully.

"It might help if we program it to activate with only one engine cell," She suggested.

"Can't hurt to try," He smiled. "What do we need to do?"

He stood there for a few minutes as she attempted to explain it to him. He understood some of it, but most of it sounded like gibberish to him. He stared at her in silence for a few minutes after she finished.

She bit her bottom lip, "It has a lot to do with the computer chips and the motherboards."

"Uh huh," He said as she scratched the back of his neck. So much for her not thinking I'm simple, he thought as he stared at her blankly.

"Maybe I'd better do it," She told him with a gentle understanding smile.

"Yeah," He agreed quickly. "I think that's a good idea."

He stepped to the side and let her approach the zord instead. She picked up one of the tools on the counter and popped open the hatch that accessed all of the zords computer systems. He watched her hands move rapidly as she shifted boards and chips from place to place. One of these days he was going to have to learn how she did all of that. Then again that might take away his excuse to spend time with her. He noticed she was having trouble getting the hatch closed again and he quickly picked up a tool he had sitting on the table and handed it to her. For some reason he was starting to feel a little drowsy and light headed.

"Thanks!" Gemma said excitedly as she accepted the hand tool. "I can't wait to see this upgrade in action!"

"Yeah," He said as he tried to focus on something other than the heavy feeling that was taking over his eye lids.

"There!" Gemma said as she shut the hatch and put the tool down on the table. "Just a few more adjustments on the programming and it will be battle ready!"

"Guys?" They heard Summer ask as they both turned around. Gem, Scott, and Dillon were unconscious on the floor.

"Guys, are you-" He felt very tired himself all of a sudden. The last thing he saw before the world went black was Summer's yellow top. He briefly registered saying something and hearing some one protest as he surrendered to exhaustion.


	10. Dream

**

* * *

**

**Dream**

* * *

Something told him he was dreaming. Okay a lot of somethings told him he was dreaming. Like the kaleidoscope floor that shifted patterns every five seconds and the very active balloon animals. But the biggest hint that he was dreaming was the girl standing in front of him. Sure he would see and had seen her while he was awake, but never alone. And as far as he could tell as he looked around the brightly colored room they were definitely alone (unless you counted the balloon animals which he did not.) In the real world her brother would never LET them be alone.

"Gemma?" He asked hesitantly.

She smiled shyly, "Hello, Flynn."

"I'm asleep, aren't I?"

She grinned and nodded, "But don't worry you'll probably be up soon."

He smirked and draped an arm around her shoulders, "Well as long as I'm here why don't you and I have a little fun?"

"What kind of fun?" Gemma asked.

"The kind that might make things a little awkward for me when I wake up," He said with a wicked grin.

Gemma blushed and chuckled, "Oh, that kind of fun."


	11. Distraction

**

* * *

**

**Distraction**

* * *

Gemma and Summer had disappeared some where after the fight, and Flynn was a little grateful. He didn't remember much about his dream, but what he did remember left him hesitant to face Gemma. He hadn't had much time to dwell on it earlier. Luckily the rush to help out the girls had kept him from thinking about it. But now there was no rush and he had plenty of time to replay it all.

"So, I had an interesting dream," Ziggy announced as he avoided looking in Dr. K's direction. "Anybody else dream anything interesting?"

Flynn's eyes widened, and he blew a dry raspberry, "No. Why would you ask that?"

Scott arched an eyebrow at his friend, "What's up with you?"

Dillon smirked, "I'd say the mechanic had a dream that he doesn't want to talk about."

"No. No dream," Flynn said urgently. "I don't dream."

"That's too bad," Gem said with a grin. "Dreams are awesome. In my dreams there's always lots of explosions and just lots of butt kicking in general."

"Whatever you dreamed can't be worse than Dr. K and I on a date," Ziggy shuttered. "There was lots of abuse and eye rolling."

"I didn't dream anything," Flynn insisted.

"Okay, okay," Ziggy said with a sigh. "But if you would like to join me in a horrifying image purging party later just let me know."

The girls walked back into the garage and Flynn fully planned on avoiding Gemma until he saw what she and Summer were carrying. Now he was too intrigued to avoid her.


	12. Smile

**

* * *

**

**Smile**

* * *

His dream had been distracting enough, but Gemma's smile seemed to even distract him from that. He'd never thought a smile could be as complicated as Gemma's smiles were. Espescially this one. It was first and foremost a mischievous smile at Dillon's expense. But this smile also contained joy and excitement. He had to say that what he loved best about this smile was the innocence it contained. He knew that the twins had been through a lot. Hell, they'd been through almost everything from Alphabet Soup to the Wasteland, and yet Gemma's smiles always contained a bright innocence. It was a beautiful thing. He felt a desperate urge to protect and preserve that smile of hers. Anything that precious had to be worth protecting.

* * *

_This one is really short, but I like it. The next two are longer so that will make up for it._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	13. Knight

**

* * *

**

**Knight**

* * *

If anyone resembled the classic fairytale knight it was Flynn. Alphabet Soup had tried to keep her from reading about knights, princesses, and other tales of fancy but when she continued to do so they decided it wasn't worth the hassle. She knew, for instance, a knight was always caring for those less fortunate, defending honor and women, and, well, she always imagined most knights as being good looking as well. Flynn did all of those things and he was very handsome. So, to Gemma, Flynn was a knight. A knight that she would very much like to know. She had been trying to convince Gem that they needed to develop as individuals. She had used the practical approach.

"How can we fight Venjix to the best of our ability when we don't really know what each of us can do?"

"So you're saying that in order to better train…we need to spend time apart? Like with the others?" He asked.

She smiled, "Exactly."

He gave her a suspicious glance, "I'll think about it."

That had been a step forward at least. She and Gem had actually managed to play separate games of pool. She and Flynn were currently playing against Ziggy and Scott. She had discovered that playing pool with a person who _intrigues_ you is intense. She hadn't quite mastered pool yet. Summer had shown her and Gem the basic, but she didn't know much more than that. Flynn had offered to give her a few pointers. Only she didn't realize his "pointers" involved standing so close or murmering in her ear. It had been a wonder that she had made a single shot. Flynn's breath on her neck had been very distracting. The game ended in favor of Scott and Ziggy, but Gemma hadn't minded and neither, it appeared, did Flynn.

"Well, that was fun," Flynn said brightly.

"It was," Gemma agreed as she and Flynn shared a goofy smile.

"So, Gemma, would you like care to get some fresh air with me?" He asked eagerly.

She smiled and opened her mouth to reply.

"Gemma!" Gem called he caught up with her. "Come on! Ziggy is going to show us some shadow puppet tricks!"

Gem hyperactively grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Flynn. She bit back a groan and gave Flynn an apologetic look. They had been so close.


	14. Scars

**

* * *

**

**Scars**

* * *

Gemma tried to avoid thinking about the prison camp or the Wasteland, but every so often she couldn't stop herself. Apparently, tonight was one of those nights. It had started when she had noticed a scar on Gem's hand that she didn't remember seeing before. She had tried to remember when he and gotten it and opened up a floodgate of things she would rather not remember. Now she found herself alone in at the kitchen counter with her pen poised over her journal. She couldn't think of a single thing that she _wanted_ to write down. Gem had gone up to bed hours ago (after he was sure Gemma wasn't pulling another all nighter with Flynn). She closed her eyes and dropped her pen. She should just go to bed and forget about journaling tonight. Then again she was afraid that if she went to bed she would relive her memories through her nightmares.

"Gemma?" a voice said as a hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped and nearly fell off of her stool. A pair of strong hands steadied her and she let out a loud surprised gasp.

"Whoa, Gemma, it's alright. It's me, Flynn," He whispered soothingly as he kept a firm grasp on her shoulders. She slowly took in and released deep breaths.

"Sorry," She muttered as she hesitantly looked up at him.

"No need to apologize, lass," he said as he looked at her in concern. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The heartfelt, genuine worry in his eyes made her want to tell him everything and get gave her the urge to shrink away at the same time.

"I can't write a journal entry," She said in an empty and stunned tone.

Flynn was really worried now. He had never heard Gemma sounding so…blank. It scared him.

"Gemma, please, tell me what's wrong," he begged. He still hadn't let go of her shoulders. He couldn't bring himself to.

She bit her bottom lip and gave him a regretful look, "I don't think I can."

"You're scaring me, darlin'," he breathed.

"Sor-"

He placed a finger over her lips, "Don't apologize. Just tell me."

She swallowed thickly and nodded.

He removed his finger and released her shoulders so that he could sit on the bench next to hers, "What's going on?"

"I was just thinking."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Oh no, you're not getting away with that. Thinking about what specifically?"

She sighed and realized Flynn wasn't going anywhere until she told him, "You know, I'm not as childish as I seem…"

He nodded and maintained eye contact, "I know."

"I've been through quite a bit…maybe too much," She said as she swallowed thickly. "And every now and then I'm just…overwhelmed with thoughts about it. About the prison camp and well…survival."

He sensed she didn't feel like saying anything else about it. If he was honest he knew he wanted to know, but he didn't want to push her. He gingerly brought his hand to rest on top of hers and squeezed it.

"If you ever need to talk about those thoughts…I'm here for you. You can tell me anything, I promise."

She gave him a small smile, "I know."

She said nothing else, but instead scooted her stool closer to his and rested her head on his shoulder. What she needed most at the moment was just to know that things were different, and that she never had to go back to that place again. Whether he realized it or not…Flynn had done just that. She didn't know where she'd gotten the courage to lean into him, but it had just felt like the right thing to do. She smiled softly as he draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. It was almost like he needed her as much as she needed him. Flynn breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the tension in the room lighten. Gemma would be okay. He would make sure of it.


	15. Sacrifice

**A/N: **Spoilers for the two part finale! I didn't think there was nearly enough Flynn/Gemma in the finale and I sat down to write something to add to the episode but came away with something that would take place after the episodes. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Sacrifice

* * *

Flynn had been acting very strange since K had revived Gem and Gemma. He was being overly helpful. Gemma had barely been able to do anything for herself. Flynn was always there. It was to the point where Gem kept giving her tired looks. At first Gemma didn't know what to think, but she was beginning to find it very amusing. Gem who was always around her was becoming annoyed with Flynn. Really it was almost too much not to laugh.

Gemma turned to reach for a screw driver that she needed, but Flynn beat her to it.

"Let me get that for you, lass."

She held out her hand to take the driver from him but instead of passing it to her he stepped in front of her and tightened the screw on the device she was working on for her.

"Thanks," Gemma mumbled. Okay, that was annoying. He wasn't even letting her tighten screws now?

"There you go," Flynn said as he handed her the screw driver. She sighed and shook her head.

Flynn gave her a curious glance, "Anything wrong?"

"Yeah, we need to talk," Gemma said gently. Gem's eyes widened and he excused himself from the pair. Flynn noticed Gem leaving and arched an eyebrow at Gemma.

"Are you okay?" Gemma asked him. He blinked at her.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" He repeated. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you acting so strange?" Gemma asked him.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked as he pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"I can't do a thing for myself, Flynn, you've been doing everything for me," She said with a small grin.

Flynn sighed, "I know."

"Why?" She asked.

He looked away from her and shrugged, "How else am I supposed to make sure you're safe?"

"Safe?" Gemma asked. "Why are you suddenly so concerned with my safety?"

He stared at her as if it were obvious, "You DIED Gemma."

She shook her head, "Technically I just didn't have a physical plain to dwell on. K says it was like I was lost in the middle of a teleportation."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Flynn said simply.

Gemma smiled at him and patted his arm, "I'm not dead now, Flynn."

"Exactly, and we need to keep it that way."

Gemma chuckled, "So, you're just going to keep following me around? What happens when you move into your shop with your dad? Or when I go to work or go on patrol? You can't watch me all the time. Besides I don't think using a screw driver was going to kill me."

He gave Gemma a small grin, "Okay, maybe I am getting a little carried away."

"Maybe?"

"All right, I am currently very carried away."

"My career and life is full of risks and danger, Flynn. Bad things might happen, and I know that and I'm okay with that. It's who I am," She told him.

"But I'm not okay with that," Flynn stated with an emotional gulp as he caught her gaze. Gemma looked at him in surprise as he continued, "Gemma, when you—when Venjix—you have no idea how much pain I was in when I thought you were gone forever. I can't take going through that again. I can't. Most of what kept me going was revenge and the need to keep everyone else I cared for safe."

"I—I had no idea…Flynn…"

He looked away from her and began to walk off. Gemma hesitantly grabbed his arm and turned him back to face her. For a split second she had imagined what she would have done if it was Flynn who had been deleted. It was something she didn't wish to imagine again. It scared her. She wrapped her arms around his mid-section and held on tight. Flynn closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as well. He rested his chin on the top of Gemma's head and held on to her. Gemma took a deep shuddering breath and Flynn felt as if his heart might have skipped a few beats.

"Gemma?" He asked in concern. He could feel moisture on a small part on his shirt. He pulled away slightly so that he could see Gemma's face. Tears were slowly and quietly streaming down her cheeks. He smiled softly at her, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be more careful from here on out if you are because if I can't die…you can't either," Gemma told him.

Flynn slowly kissed Gemma's forehead and nodded, "It's a deal."


	16. Friends

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I hope you guys don't hate me and will still read and review this! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Friends**

* * *

Gemma's face scrunched up as she stared in a shop window. It was her day off, and she was spending that day trying to find something to buy Flynn for his birthday. Vasquez grinned at her new friend's obvious struggle.

"Something wrong, Gemma?" she asked.

"What do you buy a friend for their birthday? I've never really done that before. I mean Gem and I usually make silly things for each other, and K…well she never really wanted anything for her birthday. So, I just don't know what an acceptable gift for a friend is."

Vasquez chuckled, "You think you and Flynn are _friends_?"

Gemma's brow furrowed, "Well, aren't we?"

"You're adorable," Vasquez smiled. "Yes, you're friends, but it looks like, from the outside anyway, that you're more than that."

"You mean Summer and Dillon more than that?" Gemma asked cluelessly.

"Exactly like that. Except, without the dark edge," Vasquez told her. "Summer and Dillon are like a barely tame wolf while you and Flynn are more like a cuddly puppy."

Gemma blinked, "A cuddly puppy?"

Vasquez nodded, "A cuddly puppy."

"Okay," Gemma sighed. "But that still doesn't tell me what to buy him for his birthday."

"Who says you have to buy him anything?"

"If you would make something for Gem or K then make something for Flynn," Vasquez told her. "Just make sure it's something you honestly think he'd enjoy."

Gemma nodded, "So explosives are out then?"

Vasquez blinked, "Yes, Gemma, for anyone other than Gem, explosives are out."

She huffed, "This is going to take a while."

The two continued walking down the street, and Vasquez finally spoke up again.

"Okay, what's something that Flynn is always complaining about?"

"The fact that we barely get to see each other…without Gem, I mean," Gemma sighed.

"Then there's your answer," Vasquez told her.

Her brow furrowed, "What?"

"He wants to spend time with you. Just you. _That's_ what you should give him for his birthday," Vasquez said with certainty.

Gemma bit her lip nervously, "Time alone with Flynn? _Just_ me and Flynn?"

Vasquez smiled warmly at her, "Does that make you nervous?"

"Not nervous, terrified."

Vasquez honestly couldn't blame her. Flynn was a sweet and charming guy, and he obviously had a strong attachment to Gemma. Add in the fact that Gemma was new to romance, and it could all seem very scary and intense. Vasquez reached over and gave Gemma's shoulder a squeeze.

"You'll be fine," She told her. "Just do something the two of you never get to do or haven't been able to do in a long time."

Gemma brightened at that, "We could work on one of his gadgets! He has lots of them, and we had a lot of fun last time!"

"See? There you go. Alone time with very little pressure," Vasquez told her. "It's perfect."

Gemma nodded, "That's definitely not as scary. I think I'll go see what he thinks of it. Thanks, Vasquez!"

"No problem, Gemma," Vasquez said to the younger girl. "Happy I could help."

Vasquez watched Gemma go with a smile. Once Gemma realized just how deeply she loved Flynn things really would be intense for her. It was obvious to everyone that they both had strong feelings for each other. Even Gem was starting to get it which was a miracle in itself. Oh yes, Gemma had every right to be nervous and terrified.


	17. Dare

**Dare**

* * *

Flynn was convinced that this was the best idea Gemma had ever had. There was nothing he enjoyed more than being able to just be with her. _Just _her. So far they had managed to work out the bugs in three of his inventions. Now they were taking a smoothie break. Gemma tripped over a bump in his kitchen floor, and Flynn immediately caught her. He held her tight against him to keep from losing his grip and letting her fall, and she had a tight hold on his shoulders.

His eyes stared into hers, and he just couldn't resist resting his forehead against hers. An impatient yet nervous tension had already begun to fill the room before he caught her, but being forced to be so close to one another brought it further into the forefront. Gemma's eyes seemed to portray a mix of nerves and mischief. She grinned wickedly as she spoke up.

"Flynn?"

"Yeah, lass?"

"Kiss me," She challenged him.

"Finally," He said impatiently as he dipped his lips down to cover hers. Gemma's hands slid up his shoulders and around the back of his neck while his arms wrapped around her and somehow managed to pull her even closer. Gemma had never been kissed so she didn't have any way of comparing, but she was fairly certain she was melting into Flynn and she wondered briefly if that was normal. Flynn didn't seem too worried about it. The kiss, with the combination of his body heat penetrating through her own clothing, gave her the sensation of floating. She was floating several hundred feet above reality, and she never wanted to come down.


	18. Patience

**Patience**

* * *

"Finally."

Gemma was fairly certain that was the word Flynn had muttered before he kissed her. What did that mean? "Finally." Had he been waiting to kiss her all this time? The rough hoarse tone he'd used in conjunction with the word seemed to say he had been. They'd pulled apart and Flynn rested his forehead against hers.

"Finally," He repeated in a softer tone than before.

"You said that before too. Why?" Gemma asked breathlessly.

He chuckled and cupped the side of her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his thumb absently rubbing across her cheek as he spoke, "Gemma, I've wanted to kiss you since you stayed back to help me prove myself to Dr. K."

"You mean, when I sent Gem ahead of us?"

He nodded, "You were determined to convince the Doctor that my invention was worth the try, and then on top of that you separated yourself from your twin to do that. It was…attractive."

She chuckled, "You've been waiting _that_ long to kiss me?"

"I would have waited longer if I had to," He told her. "It would have been difficult but I could have done it."

"How?" Gemma asked as her eyes fluttered open again.

He let out a low throaty chuckle, "I'm a very patient man, Gemma. Anything worth having is worth waiting for."


	19. Game

**Game**

* * *

At first it had felt like a game. They had fun sneaking around. Any successful attempt to keep their dates a secret from Gem, Scott, Ziggy, and K felt like a victory on the battlefield, and filled them both with a small thrill. In short, it had been fun. But now, Flynn found himself growing tired of it. He wanted every one to know. Although, he was a little worried about Gem finding out. Flynn had worked very hard over the last month to get on the man's good side, and he was afraid the knowledge of their secret would ruin that.

The last straw came when the gang was out playing pool on a Saturday night. The bartender was heavily flirting with Gemma. Gemma, being the sheltered woman she was, didn't realize it at first but Flynn could see the realization dawning on her slowly. She was by no means encouraging him, but Flynn still felt the burn of jealousy growing in his chest. He desperately wanted to intervene, but he couldn't. If he did their secret would surely be out. He'd watched the scene the entire night. Gemma had handled herself well, and had even managed to pat Flynn's shoulder comfortingly in an attempt to sooth him. It had certainly calmed him down, but couldn't change his mind on one thing.

It was time to tell the others. It was time to be open about their relationship.

He didn't know how everyone would react, but they needed to know. When they reached the Garage Flynn pulled Gemma off to the side. On nights when Scott, Gem, and Gemma didn't have to sleep in the barracks they slept in their old bedrooms in the Garage. Gemma glanced at him curiously.

"Yes?" She asked coyly.

He smiled softly at her, "We need to tell them."

She sighed, "I know. I'm just worried. I'm not sure how Gem will—"

"No matter when we tell him he'll have a hard time with it, Gemma."

She nodded, "You're right. I know you're right."

He squeezed her hand and kissed her temple softly, "We'll tell them together. Everything will be alright."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Okay."

"Tomorrow?" He asked as he pulled away.

She nodded, "Tomorrow."

"Good, because if I have to watch that bartender hit on you one more time he might be swallowing quite a few of his teeth," Flynn told her with a playful grin.

Gemma blushed, "I'm so sorry about that."

Flynn chuckled and kissed the back of her hand, "No worries, love. You handled him well. Besides, I already know who your last dance is with."

If it was possible Gemma turned an even brighter shade of pink. He winked playfully and walked away. There was no doubt that she understood his meaning.


	20. Worst Case Scenario

**A/N:** So I found a whole bunch of unposted updates to this fic. I somehow forgot about them. I'm going to be posting them. So you'll have more Gynna to read! yay!

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

**Worst-Case Scenario**

* * *

"C'mon, Gemma," Flynn grinned. "Worst-case scenario, they disown us. At least we'll have each other if that happens, hm?"

She gave him a glare that clearly said she was not amused.

"Oh, come on, they'll be fine. They might need a couple of days to get over the fact that we kept this from them, but in the end things will all be okay. You'll see. And if it doesn't we'll just go track down Dillon, Summer, and Tenaya in the Wasteland. Might be fun to catch up."

Gemma smacked his shoulder and chuckled, "This isn't funny, Flynn."

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked with a smirk.


	21. Test

**Test**

* * *

This was the first real test of their relationship. Dr. K, Ziggy, Gem, and Scott sat on the couch in the Garage waiting for an announcement from Flynn and Gemma. They had been sitting in silence for ten minutes.

Dr. K sighed, "Will you two just tell us you're dating already? I have corrections to make to schematics, drawn in _crayon_ no less. Really…_crayon_."

Ziggy rolled his eyes, "They're kids, K, a crayon is their writing utensil of choice."

"This I know, but for _schematics?_"

Gemma blinked, "You guys know?"

"Oh please," Scott laughed. "You two actually thought you were hiding it?"

Flynn's eyebrows shot upward, "We weren't?"

"The tension was gone," Ziggy told them.

"The tension?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, you know, the whole 'will they or won't they' vibe that every non-relationship gives off. It was gone," Ziggy clarified. "Had the two of you not been dating it would still be floating around in this room."

Gemma snuck a glance at Gem and was surprised to find him calmly staring back at her. His face was completely blank. For the first time in her life she had absolutely no idea what he was thinking. She _hated_ that.

"Congratulations," Dr. K offered stiffly. "Are we done?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess we are," Flynn answered.

"Good, Ziggy, tomorrow we take away the crayons," Dr. K said as she stood up.

Ziggy's eyes went wide, "Take away the crayons? Are you crazy? Taking crayons away from kids is like taking away Scott's keys for a month. That's torture!"

Flynn chuckled as the two of them walked away. Who were they kidding? This school of theirs was never going to work.

Scott shook his head at the scientist and their tiny criminal friend as they argued. He then turned to Flynn and Gemma. He shook Flynn's hand as he spoke, "If any of us are going to have a solid, semi-normal relationship it's you two. Congrats and good luck. Now, I'd better go talk K out of hiding Crayons from little kids. I swear, Ziggy needs to figure out how to talk to that woman. He goes about it all wrong."

Flynn and Gemma waited anxiously for what Gem would say to them, but neither had prepared for what happened next. Gem stood and wordlessly left the room. Gemma felt like she might have a panic attack right then and there. He didn't say anything. He just left. Gemma stood up to follow him but Flynn motioned for her to stay. He wanted to talk with Gem himself.


	22. Why?

**Why?**

* * *

Gem turned back when he left the room expecting to see Gemma behind him. He was shocked to see a determined looking Flynn marching toward him.

"You and I need to talk," Flynn told him sternly.

Gem said nothing. He didn't want to talk to Flynn. He wanted to talk to Gemma. When Gem didn't respond Flynn continued.

"Fine, I'll talk. You listen," Flynn sighed. "You're probably wondering why, right? Why does Gemma want to be with me? Why do I want to be with her? Why did we keep it all a secret? The answers are pretty simple. Well, on my part, I can't tell you what they're like on Gemma's part. The answer to why I want to be with her is that I find her intriguing. She's a puzzle that I'm probably never going to solve, but that I'm willing to spend a lifetime working on anyway. She's full of life and passion, she understands the value of family, and she's just all together…precious. I see that, and I want to be a part of that. As for why we kept it a secret, we didn't want to upset you. We didn't want to risk upsetting anyone really, but most specifically you. We were hoping we'd be able to ease everyone into the idea."

Gem still said nothing. The silence was maddening. Flynn let out a big sigh of relief when Gem finally spoke up.

"You really care about her then?" Gem asked.

"More than I ever thought possible," Flynn answered honestly.

"And she cares about you?"

"Yes, she does."

Gem nodded, "Then I'll step aside."

Flynn's brow furrowed, "Step aside? You're talking like you're going to leave or—wait, that's what you mean isn't it?" Flynn chuckled lightly, "Gem, just because Gemma and I are seeing each other it doesn't mean you have to leave. It is possible for there to be two men in Gemma's life that she cares deeply about. It's not one or the other."

"It's not?" Gem asked. "So, you're not trying to take her—"

"No!" Flynn assured him. "You're Gemma's brother. The two of you have a very deep and _bizarre_ connection; I don't think anyone could get in the way of that. Gemma needs you around, and I want you to stay around."

"Really?" Gem asked with a grin.

Flynn chuckled again, "Yes, really."

"Well, that's great!" Gem said excitedly as he reached forward and shook Flynn's hand. Flynn watched in amusement as Gem raced inside and gathered Gemma up in an excited hug. He heard both of them laugh as Gem lifted his sister off the ground and then set her back down.

Flynn shook his head and grinned. He supposed life with those two would never be boring.


	23. Yield

**Yield**

* * *

"Out with your friend again, son?" Mr. McAlister asked as Flynn walked through the door.

He nodded, "We went to dinner with her brother."

"Her brother? Well, when does _your_ father get to meet _her_?"

"Dad," He sighed.

"What? I think it's reasonable for me to want to meet your girlfriend, don't you?"

"What do you suggest?" Flynn asked with a resigned sigh.

"Dinner," He answered. "Here. I'll cook."

"When?"

"Wednesday night at 7 o'clock."

"I'll see if Gemma can make it," Flynn agreed.

"Good. It's high past time that I meet this girl of yours," Mr. McAlister huffed. "Tell her I'm looking forward to it."


	24. Home

**Home**

* * *

Gemma was nervous. She'd never been anyone's girlfriend before and she'd definitely never met a boyfriend's parents. This was a brand new ballgame for Gemma. Flynn grinned at Gemma's quiet and nervous state. She was wringing her hands in her lap as they drove down the road. Flynn reached over, tugged one of her hands away, and held it in his own.

"You'll be fine," Flynn assured her. "Really, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not exactly normal, Flynn. I have certain _oddness_ about me," She told him.

He chuckled, "Believe me, I've always possessed an oddness too. My father's used to it."

Flynn pulled in the garage of their home and shop. Gemma reached for her door, but Flynn motioned for her to wait. She rolled her eyes, grinned, and nodded. He came around and opened her door and helped her out of the SUV. Flynn held her hand as he led her through the door that led to the apartment where the bedrooms, bathrooms, and kitchen were. She could smell something cooking as they entered. Mr. McAlister leaned his head out of the kitchen doorway and smiled. He wiped his hands off with a kitchen towel and walked toward them.

"Well, how d'you do, lass?" He asked as he reached a hand out to shake hers. "You must be Gemma."

Gemma shook his hand, "I am, it's really great to meet you."

"And you as well. I've heard so much about you that I feel like I know you," Flynn's father smirked as he pulled away. Flynn blushed and laughed nervously.

"I haven't said _that_ much."

"Yes, you have," Mr. McAlister disagreed. Gemma chuckled and squeezed Flynn's hand.

"I'm flattered to hear I'm so worthy of conversation," Gemma grinned.

"I hope you like beef stew, Ms. Gemma," Mr. McAlister said. "That's what I've made for dinner."

"I've never really had beef stew before actually," Gemma told him.

"Never had beef st—you poor girl," Mr. McAlister stuttered.

Gemma laughed lightly, "I'm very excited to try it though."

"How in the world have you never had beef stew?" Mr. McAlister asked curiously.

"Dad—"

"I grew up in a sheltered environment. My brother and I were put on strict gluten free, vegetarian diets," Gemma answered.

"So you ate rabbit food, basically?" Mr. McAlister asked with a shake of his head. "That's a shame. Well, the stew's ready, shall we?"

Flynn gave Gemma an apologetic glance, but she merely grinned and squeezed his hand again. She wasn't at all embarrassed. She actually really liked his dad. He seemed entertaining. This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
